La leyenda de las sirenas
by Sele-chan
Summary: Hace algún tiempo, la reina de los mares se sacrifico sellando a sus enemigos y designo a quienes guardarían el mar; Las princesas sirenas. Ahora parece que el mal ha sido liberado ¿Podrán las siete princesas salvar los mares? esta es una tarea especialmente difícil cuando no sabes quienes son tus enemigos, y mas aun cuando pareces estar enamorada de uno de ellos.
1. Prologo El interludio de la tormenta

___**Prologo: El interludio de la tormenta.**_

La calma reinaba en los siete mares, pero no el tipo de calma que se puede disfrutar, mas como la calma antes de la tormenta, un interludio entre la tormenta que había sucedido antes y la que vendría.

En el lugar donde la calma aun no se había restablecido, había unas pocas personas, o lo que fueran aquellas criaturas, la gran parte de ellos Hombres en cuyo rostro se reflejaba sus emociones, las emociones eran casi las mismas para todos ellos, la ira, el dolor y horror manchando los rostros hermosos.

Frente a ellos había una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules cristalinos, un hermoso vestido blanco, con algunos adornos en dorado, en su cuello había un collar de aspecto valioso, con tres perlas blancas a cada lado, en el centro había una joya que carecía de un color fijo, parecía como si los colores se mantuvieran juntos dentro de ella pero sin llegar a mezclarse, resplandeciendo en siete colores.

En sus manos había un cetro de aspecto hermoso, y en la otro un collar se cuentas de varios colores aparentemente colocados al azar, y en su cabeza fue un corona azulada con una gema blanca en el, sus ojos azules cristalinos se veían acuosos un signo claro de que las lagrimas se aproximaban, las emociones en su rostro también eran fáciles de apreciar; la tristeza, pena y el dolor.

-Una nueva oportunidad…-susurro mirando a los hombres delante de ella, su cetro brillo intensamente y esa luz envolvió a aquellos, mientras el brillo cesaba tres pequeñas luces salieron de aquella esfera que se había formado, y salieron disparadas hacia la superficie.

Otras dos un poco más grandes, salieron disparadas hacia la superficie igualmente.

La esfera se fue apagando lentamente y en lugar donde antes había 7 personas había ahora solo dos bebes, bastante parecidos entre ellos, ambos con los ojos cerrados descansando tranquilamente, en ambas frentes el símbolo de aquel clan poderoso, y lo único que quedaba de muestra de quienes habían sido eran los collares en sus cuellos, en ambos el mismo símbolo que se iba desvaneciendo en sus frentes, y por el reverso se podría ver claramente escrito un nombre en cada uno.

La hermosa mujer hizo ademan de llegar ante ellos pero se detuvo abruptamente y miro a su mano, pudiendo comprobar que miro casi fantasmal.

-¡Joou-sama!- una voz preocupada llamo, la mujer no hizo ademan de responder, una criatura hermosa con una aleta en lugar de pies se acerco y al mirar la mano de su reina su mirada se lleno de horror –No puedo creer que haya hecho _esto _ por esos traidores, su majestad-

La mujer rubia suspiro ante la palabra "traidores" casi como si le doliera –Lo hecho, hecho esta- Fue la respuesta que dio mirando aun a los bebes.

-¿Que se hará con _estos…?-_ la otra escupió con odio, y ante esto la reina sonrió tristemente.

-Su destino ya ha sido decidido- y con un movimiento de su cetro otro resplandor envolvió a cada bebe por separado, uno de ellos empezó a flotar lentamente hasta ir cada vez más rápido y con dirección a la superficie, el otro estaba haciendo lo mismo pero se dirigió hacia el fondo del mar.

-Por supuesto, es mejor que esos monstruos estén separados- La reina negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente –Su majestad está muy débil, no debería haber gastado tanta energía, tiene que descansar-

-No- dijo mirando hacia arriba –Mi destino también ha sido sellado- quitándose el collar y sujetando la gema las perlas pequeñas empezaron a brillar, poco a poco obteniendo un color; Azul, purpura, verde, aguamarina, amarilla y naranja.

La gema en el centro había cesado de brillar y ahora tenia la forma de una perla de color rosa.

-Estas perlas resplandecerán en reconocimiento a las nuevas guardianas para los siete mares, una para cada reino, ellas tomaran mi lugar- dicho esto entrego las perlas a la otra mujer, esta las miro un momento con el ceño fruncido en preocupación, y cuando levanto la vista otra vez, la reina había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez hubiera estado allí, a excepción de las perlas.

La mujer apretó las perla contra su pecho, y empezó a andar decidida a realizar la ultima misión encomendada a ella.

A kilometro y kilómetros en la superficie, un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro se sacudió el cabello chispas de agua saliendo de él, una tabla de surf en sus manos el sonrió al mar tranquilo.

-_Esta tan calmado… es difícil de creer que solo hace unas pocas horas algunos predecían el fin del mundo, aunque debo admitir que empezaba a preocuparme_- el hombre pensó con una sonrisa- Solo espero que esta no sea la calma antes de la tempestad-

Viendo los reflejos anaranjados que empezaban a aparecer en el cielo, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de vuelta al hotel donde actualmente se hospedaba, cuando un ruido llamo su atención.

Un ruido que sonó demasiado parecido al llanto de un niño para la comodidad del hombre, entonces lo vio.

Cerca de la orilla de la playa había un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una manta blanca, el hombre frunció el ceño ante esto – ¿_cómo puede alguien dejar a un niño en la orilla de la playa? En unas horas más habría sido arrastrado por el agua- _el recogió al niño dispuesto a calmarlo, pero tan pronto como lo sujeto, casi como si hubiese pulsado un interruptor, el llanto ceso.

El levanto al bebe más alto para mirarlo de cerca, y lo miro fijamente por unos segundos, antes de empezar a hacer muecas tontas, logrando que el bebe se riera felizmente, cuando lo bajo e hizo un intento de tomar la tabla que había abandonado en el suelo con el fin de cargar al bebe, capto un destello en el cuello del niño.

Olvidando la tabla una vez más, acerco su mano al cuello del niño y tomo la cadena de plata que conducía a un collar cuyo dije, parecía un pequeño contenedor más que otra cosa, el tomo una rápida mirada y leyó lo que decía al reverso.

-Con que Kaito, eh- el miro al otro lado del collar para ver un símbolo raro que habría sido irreconocible para la mayoría de las personas, el hombre frunció el ceño y levanto al niño, antes de susurrar –Supongo que ahora eres Kaito domoto- y luego coloco al niño más cerca de su pecho antes de empezar a caminar la tabla olvida en la arena.

* * *

**_Hey! he aquí mi primer fanfic de mermaid melody; la leyenda de las sirenas._**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado este prologo, si alguien no entiende algo puede preguntar, es normal que suene un poco confuso a menos que este en mi mente, la identidad de las siete personas sera revelada poco a poco, aunque al menos dos personas son obvias no? xD_**

**_De todas formas esto es lo que podrían llamar un fic-re escritura, este prologo esta ubicado antes de la serie, cuando solo uno pocos de nuestros personajes han nacido._**

**_Esta historia contendrá OC, pero no en personajes principales y ninguna de las 7 personas que se menciona en un principio son OC (pista, pista) y las parejas... bueno ha medida que aparezcan los personajes se hará obvio... créanme cuando les digo que es MUY obvio, pero lo principal es Kaito y Luchia, es que a ellos no se les puede imaginar con otra personas :D_**

**_eso es todo por ahora, cambio y fuera de Sele-chan_**

**_PD. Dejad reviews, ne?_**


	2. ¡Comienzo! la llegada de las sirenas

_-Con que Kaito, eh- el miro al otro lado del collar para ver un símbolo raro que habría sido irreconocible para la mayoría de las personas, el hombre frunció el ceño y levanto al niño, antes de susurrar –Supongo que ahora eres Kaito domoto- y luego coloco al niño más cerca de su pecho antes de empezar a caminar la tabla olvida en la arena._

_Años mas tarde…_

-¿Vienes o no? Date prisa Kaito no te querrás perder estas olas- Un adolescente llamo.

-Cálmate, las olas no tienen prisa- Kaito contesto mirando al otro correr y caminando más lento, pronto sintió algo chocar contra su pecho.

El bajo la mirada para mirar a una niña rubia en el suelo, el ofreció su mano y ella lo tomo antes de suspirar –Lo siento no estaba prestando atención - ella se interrumpió al mirar el rostro del chico, cosa a la que este estaba acostumbrado, el era más bien parecido, guapo y por eso tendía a llamar la atención de esa forma, la adolescente rubia en lugar de sonrojarse o sonreírle, frunció el ceño hacia el, mientras lo miraba fijamente -¿No nos hemos visto antes?-

Antes de que pudiera responder un grito lo interrumpió –¡Date prisa, Luchia!- la rubia le dio un "lo siento" una vez más antes de salir corriendo tras una chica de pelo azul.

El se quedo mirando hacia el lugar donde la rubia corrió un momento antes de sonreír -¿Luchia, eh? Me parece que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos- dicho esto el chico se hecho a correr dispuesto a surfear un rato.

Las dos chicas se acercaron al hotel y entraron rápidamente antes de dirigirse a una habitación y dentro habían dos mujeres y un pingüino azul, la primera de ojos castaños y cabello morado y vistiendo lo que parecía ser un uniforme de trabajo, la segunda llevaba una extraña vestimenta de color negro y rojo, a pesar de que el cabello estaba tapado se podía apreciar que mostraba canas y sus ojos eran grises, ella estaba sentada y frente a ella había una bola de cristal.

La primera mujer les sonrió y poniendo sus manos en la cintura hablo –Bienvenidas, princesas del atlántico sur y pacifico norte- saludo.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar- Fue la respuesta alegre de Luchia, mientras que Hanon trato de forzar una sonrisa.

-Hemos recibido noticias, gran parte de las sirenas del atlántico sur han buscado refugio en otro reinos-Madame Taki dijo mirando a la princesa aguamarina.

-Tal y como habíamos pensado el enemigo no parece estar interesado en cualquiera que no sea una princesa sirena, ha causado destrucción en varios lugares, quizás con la esperanza de captar la atención de las princesas- Nikora explico mirando seriamente a las dos chicas delante de ella.

-Están aquí por seguridad hemos hecho un llamado a las otras princesas, ustedes son mas poderosas juntas que separadas, sin embargo….-La mujer hizo una pausa suspirando.

-Hemos sido incapaces de contactar con la princesa sirena del atlántico norte(1), desapareció después del ataque en su palacio, junto con la princesa del glaciar ártico y no sabemos si alguna o las dos han sido capturadas, por ahora solo hemos confirmado que la princesa del pacifico sur ha sido capturada- Termino con tristeza.

-La princesa Sirena del océano índico ha estado desaparecida desde hace ya bastante tiempo- Madame Taki agrego.

-Por lo cual a la única que hemos logrado contactar es a la princesa sirena del glacial antártico-

-Así que por el momento solo seremos yo y Luchia-Hanon resumió.

-Y yo ni si quiera tengo mi perla- Luchia suspiro tristemente-

-¡No se preocupe Luchia-sama!- intervino el pingüino- con el rastreador de perlas de Hippo pronto la recuperaremos, es mas mañana mismo comenzaremos la búsqueda-

-Seguro- fue la respuesta de Luchia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de determinación, ella necesitaba su perla para luchar, para defender su hogar.

-Deben estar muy cansadas- Nikora dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, vamos a comer algo y les mostrare sus habitaciones—

Mas tarde Luchia se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, sus manos sujetando el collar donde debería estar su perla, cerro los ojos recordando

_Ella miro con admiración el gran barco frente a ella, los ojos abiertos con un poco de sorpresa pues la pequeña sirena nunca había visto un barco tan grande._

_Sin embargo sus ojos vagaron alrededor buscando algo o alguien, cuando no pudo encontrar lo deseado inflo sus mejillas y puso mala cara, antes de sonreír y empezar a cantar_

…_Nunca jamás la voy a olvida-termino e inmediatamente escucho el sonido de las manos golpeando, aplausos._

_Ella levanto la mirada para encontrar ojos anaranjados mirándola_

_-Impresionante, como siempre- El niño sonrio con alegría mientras la miraba._

_La pequeña sirena grito, feliz de haber encontrado lo que vino a buscar._

_-¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para verme?- el niño pregunto sin ninguna malacia, simple curiosidad._

_Si hubiera estado más cerca se hubiera dado cuenta de que las mejillas de su amiga se habían coloreado de rojo._

_-Te extrañaba- Mascullo en respuesta, no lo suficientemente alto para que el chico la oyera, pero antes de que ninguno dijera nada más, una ola sacudió el barco enviando al chico a las aguas con rapidez._

_La pequeña sirena observo casi en cámara lenta como su amigo cayo al agua, de inmediato se sumergió en busca de él, sin embargo no estaba a la vista, que solo aumento la preocupación de la sirena, pues se dio cuenta que el mar estaba muy turbio para que un humano nadara de vuelta a la superficie, y también complico su búsqueda._

_Cuando empezaba a desesperarse por fin vio un atisbo de su amigo y se sintió feliz cuando, después de tomar su mano, se encontró con el rostro de su amigo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados "debo llevarlo a la superficie"_

_La sirena nado con rapidez hasta llegar a la superficie, pero no parecía que el niño fuera a despertar, nado lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la playa._

_Tendiéndolo en la arena la sirena noto que estaba palido y respiraba con dificultad, al no tener idea de que hacer, la desesperación por fin llego a ella y se hecho a llorar._

_-N-no t-te mu-mueras -Sollozo incontrolablemente._

_**-Dale la perla-**__una voz que nunca había oído resonó en la cabeza de Luchia, sin embargo ella no sintió miedo la voz sonaba tranquila y tan suave, nostálgica…_

_-¿La perla?- ella repitió confundida._

_**-Si quieres que viva, dale la perla-**__ dijo suavemente._

_La niña miro a su collar y mirando determinada saco la perla._

_**-En su pecho-**__la voz agrego_

_Ella coloco la perla en su pecho y observo con fascinación como la perla brillo intensamente en su lugar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada escucho un alboroto y se dio cuenta que gente vendría._

_Ella miro a la perla con incertidumbre, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurro –Ponte bien - antes de marcharse. _

_Después de aquel día había vuelto varias veces al sitio donde siempre se había encontrado con Kaito, pero no había vuelto a ese lugar, una parte de ella se había preocupado de que no hubiera resultado, pero un día tomo forma humano y se acerco a preguntar y por fin obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba; Kaito se había mudado._

Luchia abrió los ojos y susurro para si misma –Me pregunto si aun la tienes… si pudiera encontrarla… si pudiera encontrarte… Kaito- Ella frunció el ceño tratando de recordar el rostro de su amigo una vez más, pero fue en vano.

Ella supuso que era muy joven para recordar con precisión, lo único que recordaba claramente eran los ojos naranja vibrantes.

Ella suspiro una vez más y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

En la playa un chico de cabellos castaño anaranjado miraba la luna, él era el único en la playa, en su mano su tabla de surf.

Su rostro normalmente adornado con una sonrisa alegre, estaba serio.

-El mar está inquieto, la forma en que sopla el viento…-el chico dijo frunciendo el ceño, cuando empezaba a caminar, sintió como el peso en su cuello se reducía y mirando al suelo se dio cuenta de que la cadena estaba roto y en el suelo –Esto es definitivamente un mal presagio- suspiro el chico recogiendo el cadena y mirando la perla rosa dentro de aquel dije.

-Espero que no pase nada malo, lo último que necesito es otra razón para estar triste mañana- miro al cielo donde la luna estaba solo sin una sola estrella –Tengo la sensación de que algo realmente malo se viene encima- Kaito suspiro.

* * *

-No te vas a salir con la tuya- Un chico cuyo rostro estaba oculto por la oscuridad, dijo.

-¿Quién es el que está encerrado?- el hombre de pelo plata y ojos rojos se burlo.

-Déjame salir de aquí, y te juro que será lo último que hagas –amenazo.

-Es una suerte, entonces, que no tenga planes de dejarte salir- Fue la respuesta burlona –Me eres demasiado útil de esta forma- dijo antes de empezar a caminar a la salida.

El chico lucho con las cadenas en sus manos una vez mas antes de gritar –¡No te van a dejar ganar! Antes de que te des cuenta serás tu el que este encerrado-

El hombre se detuvo un momento – ¿Gritos? Es obvio que empiezas a desesperarte, ya has perdido tu actitud calmada- Fue lo único que dijo el hombre, y una sonrisa espeluznante se extendió por su rostro, y con eso hizo su salida.

El chico respiro hondo tratando de calmar su furia y casi para convencerse a si mismo empezó a recitar –No se va a salir con la suya… No lo van a dejar… _ella _va a estar bien…- y repitiendo esas palabras cayo en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**_(1)Para evitar confusiones;_**

**_Pacifico norte; Luchia-perla rosa._**

**_Pacifico sur; Coco-Perla amarilla._**

**_Atlantico sur: Hanon-perla azul._**

**_Atlantico norte: Rina-perla verde._**

**_Glacial artico: Noel-perla añil._**

**_Glacial antartico: Karen- Perla purpura._**

**_Oceano Indico: Sara- perla naranja._**

**_Bueno, el capitulo 1 esta listo y voy a estar actualizando semanalmente._**

**_Dejando eso de lado, Estoy muy, muy feliz de haber recibido reviews. Cuando empece a escribir el fic estaba muy consiente de que no hay muchas personas que revisen las historias de mermaid melody en especial las que están en español, y no estaba esperando mas de un review y un seguidor, Pero tres personas han comentado y dos están siguiendo la historia... alguien inclusive se tomo la molestia de traducir... así que estoy muy feliz y tenia que decirlo a alguien :D_**

**_De nuevo, entiendo que el prologo que haya resultado confuso para quien lo lea. Ya dije que no tiene mucho sentido si no tienes los hechos completos... que como sabrán solo están en mi cabeza de momento. Pero se va a explicando poco a poco, de hecho el capitulo donde mas o menos se explica ya esta escrito, pero sera un poco mas de dos capítulos para poder subir ese._**

**_Volviendo a este capitulo, vemos a nuestros personajes de costumbre, una que otra diferencia al la historia original; Hanon y Luchia se conocen desde el principio._**

**_Las otras diferencias son cosas que vienen con la historia, la idea original de esta historia empezó a jugar en mi cabeza cuando mi hermano vino a quejarse acerca de como los animes mahou shoujo son extremadamente infantil, asi que ahora es lo que tengo, una historia buena con una trama un poco mas seria._**

**_En lo personal no fue difícil darle un giro mas serio, porque no hay que añadir mucho para darle seriedad a la historia, solo hay que colocar reacciones y actitudes mas serias... así que disculpen si los personajes actúan un poco OOC, por su puesto todavía no van a ser tan serios, porque bueno ellos todavía son adolescentes._**

**_Me disculpe si parece corto, pero era todo lo que podia incluir en este capitulo sin que pareciera sobre cargado (sobrecargar un capitulo es algo tiendo a hacer, segun me han dicho por lo menos) los proximos seran mas largos,_**

**_Bueno eso es todo de momento, si alguien tiene alguna duda no dude en preguntar en los comentarios o mandarme un mensaje privado, ne?_**

**_Bye, bye gente._**

**_Pd: dejad reviews n.n_**


	3. La traición de panthalassa

-Que tranquilo se ve- Luchia sonrió mirando el sol salir, se había despertado temprano sin ninguna posibilidad de dormir.

Estaba preocupada… preocupada de todo lo que podría estar pasando mientras ella dormía cómodamente.

Ella suspiro, sujetando el collar vacio donde debía estar su perla, aquella que necesitaba para poder hacer algo, pero si le hubieran preguntado si se arrepentía de haber salvado a aquel chico, hubieran recibido una negativa rotunda por parte de ella.

No hubiera podido vivir consigo misma si hubiera dejado morir a Kaito… La imagen del cuerpo palido de Kaito tendido en la arena fue suficiente para enviar escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

Volviendo a mirar al sol salir y al mar tranquilo, ella frunció el ceño en preocupación, por mas que todo pareciera estar tranquilo era solo un ilusión, una ilusión que podía desaparecer en cualquier instante.

Ella empezó a correr sin saber que mas hacer, pero pronto de detuvo, pero no por voluntad propia, una vez mas había chocado con alguien, pero antes de se fuera de bruces contra el suelo, alguien la sujeto pero tan pronto como se había estabilizado los brazos abandonaron.

-Bonita forma de encontrarnos, eh?- La persona con quien había chocado dijo, y Luchia trato de recordar a quien pertenecía la voz, pero no recordaba haberlo oído antes, ella levanto la vista para encontrar el rosto del chico con quien había chocado ayer a quien había pensado que conocía.

Pero mirando el rostro con la sonrisa altanera y el cabello naranja, juntos con los ojos marrón apagados no parecía tan familiar.

-Lo siento- fue la respuesta que le dio sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, y antes que el chico pudiera decir o hacer nada, agrego -¿Te sucede algo malo?- con el ceño fruncido.

El parpadeo ante la pregunta -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- el devolvió.

Luchia se sonrojo un poco regañándose por haber preguntado cosa que no eran su asunto, sin embargo respondió –Es que tus ojos parecen apagados- ella murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que el joven la escuchara.

El no le respondió si no que miro en dirección al océano, y cuando Luchia pensaba irse el dijo –Hoy es el aniversario de muerte de mi padres –Kaito respondió sin saber porque le decía aquello a una desconocida –Murieron cuando una ola tiro un barco, sus cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados, así que por eso vengo aquí este día… normalmente sirve para calmarme, aunque parece tan intranquilo que no pienso que me calme para nada-

Luchia solo se quedo hay mirando a aquel chico, estaba segura de para cualquier persona el mar debería parecer tan tranquilo como de costumbre, ella miro hacia el gran océano y se miraba tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

Observándola fruncir el ceño en dirección al océano el suspiro –No te preocupes… solo son imaginaciones mías- el respondió aunque sus ojos volvieron a mirar con preocupación al mar.

-¡Luchia!- un grito rompió a los dos de sus pensamientos.

Una chica de cabello azul llamaba, la rubia se dio la vuelta y antes de irse le sonrio suavemente.

Por alguna razón el chico no pudo evitar que una sensación de tranquilidad se instalara en su pecho.

-Nada malo va pasar- el dijo con una sonrisa segura en su rostro, y dándole una mirada a un anillo en su dedo, era al parecer de plata una simple banda lisa y no se miraba ningún grabado en el, continuo- _Yo no voy a dejar que nada pase-_

-¿Qué pasa, Hanon? – la rubia pregunto.

-Nikora dice que debemos terminar los trámites para la inscripción- La de pelo azul explico, y al ver el ceño ligeramente fruncido en el rostro de su amiga, agrego – Sabes que debemos hacerlo para guardar las apariencias, además por mas que odie admitirlo, nosotras podemos hacer poco o nada- Hanon suspiro-

-El solo pensar que algo así le pase a mi reino…- Luchia dijo mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, al recordar la destrucción que ella misma había visto en el atlántico sur, aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría para ella.

A pesar de haber recibido informe de la desaparición de las princesas sirenas no había tomado realmente el problema como tan serio, pero después de haber visto la destrucción en el reino de Hanon, que había sido atacado durante su visita, se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Esto era una guerra, o por lo menos tan cerca como podía llegar de una por el momento, ella podía imaginar el desastre que se desataría, no solo en los mares si no también en la superficie, si aquel hombre llamado Gakuto se apoderaba de las siete perlas.

Volviendo a la realidad se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada que le daba su amiga, ella sonrio un poco.

-¿Me podrías explicar como funcionaba esta escuela?- Luchia pregunto, un poco avergonzada de no haber prestado atención cuando Nikora explicaba.

-Bueno es un campus solo para nuestro nivel, las clases están divididas en A, B, C y D, cada alumno será asignado a un nivel según un promedio de sus habilidades, tenemos que tomar un examen para ingresar y ser colocadas en nuestras respectivas clases…- la peli azul termino, mientras trataba de recordar si había olvidado algo –aparentemente es una de las escuelas de mayor nivel de Japón, es una suerte que este aquí ¿no?- pregunto distraídamente.

-Quizás sería mejor una escuela normal, solo espero que no sea tan difícil…- la rubia soltó preocupada.

-He oído que de niña has estudiado mucho con Nikora, no deberías preocuparte tanto- Hanon le sonrio-

Ella suspiro al recordar cómo sus aventuras en la niñez se vieron terminadas, cuando Nikora se dio cuenta de que había perdido su perla, y que no había forma alguna de recuperarla.

Se le había prohibido salir a la superficie y en su lugar se había confinado en palacio, junto con sus tutores y la misma Nikora.

-Ni me lo recuerdes…-ella susurro.

Ella observo como el rostro de su amiga se torno serio -¿Pasa algo?

Hanon parpadeo un poco- Es solo… acabo de recodar que Nikora me dijo que Madame Taki tenía algo importante que contarnos cuando volvamos-

-Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa- la rubia sonrio, mientras se echo a correr, Hanon siguiéndola de cerca.

* * *

-No ha sido tan difícil como esperaba – la rubia suspiro de alivio después de haber salido de aquel campus – Es bastante grande…-

-¿Querías que fuera más difícil?- Hanon se cruzo de brazos, mirando cansada- y por supuesto que es grande… ya te dije que es una de las más prestigiosas-

-Por eso mismo esperaba que fuera aun mas difícil… algo que no pudiéramos contestar-

-Ya te lo he dicho, el nivel de educación que recibimos está por encima del promedio… ambos humanos y sirenas, y más aun el tuyo que esta adelantado por el hecho de que tus estudios comenzaron a temprana edad-

-Sí, si- ella soltó apresuradamente, deteniéndose en frente del hotel perla, ellas caminaron adentro donde Nikora les saludo.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?-

-Mañana podemos empezar, y nos darán nuestro resultado- Hanon contesto con una sonrisa, Nikora asintió antes de que su expresión se tornara seria.

-Madame Taki nos esta esperando.

Las chicas asintieron nerviosamente, y empezaron a seguir a Nikora a una habitación semi-iluminada, en ella madame Taki estaba en el centro sentada en una mesa que tenia unas sillas alrededor.

Después de recibir una seña por parte de Nikora ellas se sentaron, encima de la mesa había un pergamino de aspecto ligeramente gastado, pero se veía en blanco.

Con un toque de Madame Taki, el pergamino se lleno de símbolos, letras de algún idioma que ningún ser humano común conoce, a pesar de esto las cuatro personas en la habitación podían leer claramente.

-La leyenda de las sirenas- La mujer mayor comenzó a leer con voz baja, el ambiente se lleno de alguna clase de misterio típico de las historias míticas.

_**Desde el inicio de los tiempos los mares fueron gobernados por los Phantalassa, un clan de gran poder mágico y forma parecida a la de los seres humanos, y la sacerdotisa de los mares… la paz reino por innumerables generaciones.**_

_** Con el tiempo el poder empezó a corromper a aquel poderoso clan, hasta el punto de que se necesito una intervención, antes de que se necesitara que la sacerdotisa intentara derrotar al rey de los mares, este cayó muerto en batalla, derrotado por un enemigo que aun es desconocido.**_

_** Cuando se creyó que la paz podría ser restablecida en los mares, y los descendientes de aquel clan podrían ser guiados por la sacerdotisa hacia el buen camino, todo sucedió.**_

_** Los príncipes gemelos, en conjunto con los "príncipes elementales", quienes regían en el clan de Phantalassa después de la muerte del rey, se levantaron en contra de la sacerdotisa de los mares.**_

_** Su ataque fue feroz, y su objetivo era acabar con Aqua Regina la sacerdotisa de los mares, después de que esta se negó a ayudarlos a dominar la superficie, de la cual ellos creían tenían derecho, pues a diferencia de las sirenas, el clan de Phantalassa tenía total poder sobre los elementos que regían la superficie.**_

_** La batalla solo duro dos días y dos noches, las sirenas lograron vencer sobre los miembros del clan de Phantalassa, a quienes confinaron a la oscuridad dentro de aquel palacio, que sería sellado en el fondo de los mares.**_

_** Apiadándose de los siete miembros del clan que se enfrentaron a ella, la sacerdotisa uso su poder para reiniciar el tiempo de todos ellos, convirtiéndolos en poco más de bebes o niños, seis de ellos fueron enviados a algún lugar de la superficie, sin embargo con el fin de mantener el poder y los recuerdos de los príncipes gemelos sellados, estos no debían encontrarse entre si nunca.**_

_** El mayor de los príncipes gemelos fue encerrado junto con los últimos miembros de su clan en el palacio del fondo del mar.**_

_** Ya exhausta la reina de los mares creo siete perlas en los cuales puso lo ultimo de su poder, y ordeno a sus súbditos que se marcharan con ella a los 7 mares, diciéndoles que las perlas reaccionarían a las nuevas guardiana de los océanos, por ultimo sello su alma en los altares de los océanos, ofreciéndose como guía para todo aquel que lo necesitara.**_

_** Desde aquel día se le recuerda a la sacerdotisa como "La reina de las aguas"**_

-Este es, como todas saben, el origen de las princesas sirenas-Nikora hablo.

-Si ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con…?- Luchia pregunto un poco confundida.

Las dos mujeres mayores se miraron entre si.

-El enemigo es el clan de Phantalassa- ella espeto finalmente.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Se quedaron calladas un momento, antes de que Hanon hablara.

-¿Tenemos que vencer al clan que la reina se sacrifico para sellar…?- ella pregunto con una mirada nerviosa, sus manos temblaban furiosamente.

-Es solo uno de ellos- Nikora dijo en voz baja- si reunimos a los siete princesas… podemos vencerlo-

Luchia se quedo hay sin saber que decir, dejándose llevar por el miedo ella empezó a murmurar- Pero… ya tiene a dos de ellas… nosotras… nosotras…- Ella cerro los ojos aterrorizada como las imagines de lo sucedido en el atlántico sur se reprodujeron como un película de terror en la mente de la rubia, antes de que se dieran cuenta estaba de pie y había empezado a correr, escucho su nombre ser llamado tras ella, pero siguió corriendo.

Mientras seguía a la salida del hotel, paso por el lado del pingüino que la miro con preocupación, pero sin darse cuenta siguió corriendo.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, jadeando cansada, estaba en un acantilado.

Ella se sento ahí, con la mirada en blanco, sin reconocer la hermosa vista que le regalaba el mundo, una vista que estaba destinada a dar esperanza si se le diera la oportunidad.

-¿Estas bien?- escucho a alguien decir, ella parpadeo, su mirada se centro en la persona que estaba en frente a ella, sorprendida de que hubiera llegado tan cerca sin que ella se diera cuenta.

* * *

_**Buenas gente: D, he aquí una actualización aprovechando que tengo señal de internet de quien sabe quien… Porque no tengo internet, una estúpida y terrible gandola se llevo mi cable de teléfono, que es el del internet… espero que les haya gustado y haré lo posible para subir la próxima semana… suponiendo que otra gandola no se lleve el cable de la luz, claro esta.**_

_**Bueno ya habiéndome desahogado un poco, me despido y agradezco a Luchia por su comentario… espero que sigas disfrutando la historia, este capítulo era más que todo explicativo, si se preguntan por el estilo de la escuela en la que asistirán Hanon y Luchia pues, si han visto special "A" es más o menos lo mismo pero sin la Clase en la que están los protagonistas, no tan exclusiva.**_

_**En cuanto a la educación de las princesas sirenas, bueno Luchia será bastante más inteligente, ya que recibió mucha tutoría cuando era niña y definitivamente ya que ellas son de la realeza deberían recibir mas educación que alguien promedio ¿no?**_

_**De todas formas el próximo capítulo será más **_**interesante,**_** por así decirlo.**_

_**Bye, bye gente.**_

_**Pd: dejad reviews n.n**_


	4. El descendiente de Phantalassa

-¿Estas bien?- escucho a alguien decir, ella parpadeo, su mirada se centro en la persona que estaba en frente a ella, sorprendida de que hubiera llegado tan cerca sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Ella lo reconoció vagamente como el chico que había visto aquella mañana.

-No- ella respondió, y las lagrimas se hicieron visibles en sus ojos- ¡No! Todo está mal y yo no puedo hacer nada… -ella comenzó a llorar casi sin proponérselo.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer algo… siempre se puede hacer algo- él contesto, sin saber que otra cosa hacer- Si no puedes hacerlo ahora mismo, entonces sigue intentando… -

El coloco su mano en la espalda de la rubia en un gesto reconfortante, y se quedo ahí, esperando a que se desahogara.

-G-gracia- ella susurro después de un rato.

-No hay de que- él contesto con una sonrisa tranquila y luego sonrio mucho mas brillantemente añadiendo- Así ya no te debo-

-umm?- Luchia pregunto confundida.

-Me has animado esta mañana, es lo menos que puedo hacer- luego guiñándole un ojo- Pero si quieres saber lo más que puedo…- sonriendo pícaramente.

Cuando ella se echo hacia atrás sonrojada, el se rio -¡Solo bromeo!-

-¡Eres un idiota!- ella se enfurruño.

-Quizás- respondió, restándole importancia al insulto- Pero eso si… ¡Soy un idiota muy guapo!- y para resaltar lo dicho se puso en una posición típica para resaltar los músculos.

Ante dicha pose la princesa sirena no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡Anda!- el castaño suspiro mirándola- Si estas mas guapa así… ¿Puedo retirar haber dicho que era broma?- el pregunto con su rostro serio y acercándose a la rubia, logrando que estar se riera aun mas.

Kaito sonrio, antes de mirar hacia el atardecer, retrocedió un poco pero antes de que empezara a correr fue interrumpido por una pregunta de la rubia.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Me doy un chapuzón- el respondió, antes de detenerse y mirarla- por cierto, mi nombre es Kaito doumoto, guapa- sonrio mientras le guiñaba un ojo, luego salió corriendo y se lanzo por el acantilado, rápidamente se pudo escuchar es splash del agua cuando Kaito cayo en ella.

Pero Luchia no lo escucho, en su lugar su mente reproducía algo así como un viejo recuerdo…

_La pequeña sirena cantaba felizmente, sin darse cuenta de el sonido de los pasos acercándose, y solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas en aquella gruta cuando una voz resonó._

_-¡Anda, tienes una aleta!- la voz procedía de un niño pequeño, sus ojos de algún color entre el castaño y el naranja, resplandecían dando la ilusión de que eran de color naranja puro._

_La pequeña sirena grito asustada al descubrir la presencia de aquel niño humano, se lanzo en el agua e hizo ademan de irse, pero se detuvo cuando el niño volvió a hablar._

_-Por favor, no te vayas- el pidió, sus ojos ya no tan brillantes y una mueca de tristeza en su cara, al ver que la sirena se detuvo el continuo -¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_Ella no le respondió, y cuando ya parecía una eternidad, ella respondió –Mi hermana dice que no debo hablar con humanos… no creo que deba decirte mi nombre…-_

_En vez de entristecerse o enojarse, como cabria esperar, el niño sonrio sus ojos iluminándose nuevamente._

_-¡Eres una sirena!- el exclamo felizmente._

_La pequeña rubia puso su dedo en frente de su boca –shiss- ella reprendió- No se lo digas a nadie, ne?-_

_El niño la miro un poco mas, antes de preguntar- ¿Si no se lo digo a nadie, serás mi amiga?-_

_La rubia asintió diciendo –Pero no te voy a decir mi nombre…-_

_-¡No importa!-el niño sonrio- Por cierto, mi nombre es Kaito doumoto_

-¡Nada como un buen chapuzón!- Kaito se rio felizmente, mientras se recostaba, dejándose flotar en el agua.

Levanto la mano con tranquilidad, mirando el anillo en su dedo índice.

Mirar aquel anillo siempre le había transmitido una sensación de seguridad, que solo había experimentado cuando estaba con sus padres.

Un sentimiento de melancolía se arrastro en su mente mientras pensaba en sus padres.

El siempre había preferido pasar ese día en el mar, se sentía mucho mejor para el que visitar aquellas tumbas vacías en el cementerio.

-Me pregunto… ¿Estaréis orgullosos de mi?- por supuesto que no obtuvo respuesta, pero sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando sintió algo sujetarlo por su pierna y halarlo hacia debajo del agua.

Unos ojos ámbar tétricos le devolvieron la mirada cuando miro hacia abajo, ya debajo dl agua, pudo observar que era algo así como una cadena de agua que los empujaba a la profundidad.

-Puedo sentirlo… la perla –aquella criatura hablo- si me las das por la buena… podría considerar dejarte vivir- aquello fue dicho con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La criatura tenia una forma parecida a la de una sirena y el cabello largo rojo oscuro, dando vueltas alrededor de ella había dos formaciones de agua con la figura de dragones.

Casi por inercia Kaito sujeto la cadena en su cuello.

-Así que ahí esta… si no me las das, no me queda más remedio que quitártela- ella sonrio imaginando lo que haría con aquel humano, ya podía verlo temblando asustado, e imaginar cómo daba su último aliento, sin poder aguantar más la respiración debajo del agua.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- el chico respondió en tono burlón, sorprendiendo a la mujer, pues no se suponía que él pudiera hablar con tranquilidad sin terminar ahogado –y te hare saber que no soy fácil de matar- agrego sonriendo.

Kaito aprovecho la sorpresa de la mujer para liberarse de la cadena que seguía arrastrándolo hacia abajo, y empezó a nadar a la superficie.

-¡No escaparas!- soltó furiosa, los dos dragones de agua salieron a todo velocidad hacia él.

El frunció el ceño molesto, antes de mirar al anillo en su dedo –Poseidón, entrégame el poder del mar, a mi quien desciendo del clan de Phantalassa- El murmuro velozmente, tan pronto como empezó a hablar el anillo en su dedo brillo, cambiando de la banda simple que había sido, a un anillo con grabados extraños y una gema azul en el centro que resplandecía, en la gema apareció un símbolo extraño apareció en el.

Del mismo modo el símbolo apareció brillando tenuemente en la frente de aquel muchacho, el se saco el anillo que en sus manos se transformo en una especie de báculo, era de color plata y en el centro estaba una gran gema de color azul.

Él lo agito suavemente en dirección de los dragones de agua, los cuales desaparecieron entre un montón de burbujas.

La mujer se quedo ahí, viendo todo suceder y como el chico nadaba a la superficie lejos de su alcance.

Saliendo del shock lo persiguió, solo para ser detenida por alguna clase de pared transparente, Kaito volvió a mirar hacia ella una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, la mujer lo miro el suficiente tiempo para poder contemplar apropiadamente su rostro.

Ella retrocedió –Debo informar a Gakuto-sama- ella murmuro antes de empezar a nadar a las profundidades.

Kaito arriesgo otra mirada hacia atrás y frunció el ceño cuando la vio marcharse, rápidamente aumento su agarre en el báculo, que se transformo de nuevo en un anillo.

-Estaba seguro de que aquella pared no era suficiente para detenerla…- el murmuro, sujeto el collar donde guardaba la perla mirándola detenidamente- ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?- no pudo evitar preguntarse

-¡Kaito!-escucho a alguien llamarlo, levanto la vista y borrando su expresión preocupada, le sonrio –No te vi salir… estaba preocupada de que te hubieras ahogado-

Su sonrisa se ensancho, y soltando una risita contesto – Te puedo asegurar que no me voy ahogar-

Ella la miro con el ceño fruncido –Le puede pasar a cualquiera… ya sabes-

-No a mi- Dijo con un deje de seriedad, y guiñando un ojo agrego – Soy demasiado genial para eso-

Ella se rio un poco - No, eres un idiota-

* * *

-Gakuto-sama… -Aquella mujer se inclino ante el hombre de cabello gris y ojos rojos.

-¡No puedo creer que haya fallado en recuperar la perla! Y de un simple humano, por si fuera poco –Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azul hielo, se burlo cruelmente.

Ante esas palabras en el rostro de aquel hombre se formo una mueca de molestia, la otra preocupada grito -¡No era un simple humano! El se veía como Gakuto-sama y podio usar magia-Ella revelo.

-¿Cómo yo…?-Gakuto sonrio maliciosamente y soltando una risa maliciosa, dijo- No me sorprende que hayas perdido entonces, Izul… Si hubiera perdido ante ti, estaría muy decepcionado de mi pequeño Kaito-kun…-tenia una sonrisa peligrosa jugando en su rostro, luego mirando directamente hacia Izul le dijo- No te preocupes por eso querida… Yo mismo me encargare de _el_-

Su sonrisa macabra se hizo aun peor, y un estremecimiento de terror sacudió a las dos mujeres sin poder evitarlo, como agrego sin mirar a nadie en particular- Pronto estarás donde perteneces… _mi lindo hermanito-_

* * *

_**¡Bien! Este está listo, mi internet está de vuelta y yo soy muy feliz por ello.**_

_**Ahora repasando los hechos de hoy, Kaito y Luchia se conocía mucho más que una noche y si quieren saber hechos se conocen por aproximadamente por medio año…**_

_**Tutututu… Kaito **_**sabe**_** que es un Phantalassa, pero no parece conocer a izul, y Gakuto quiere poner a Kaito de su lado? Así parece…**_

_**Espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo, y lamento lo corto además de hecho que me tome mas de una semana para actualizar…**_

_**De cualquier forma muchas gracias a **__Luchia __**y a **__Noah __**por comentar y especiales agradecimientos a **__Noah__** por agregar la historia a favoritos ¡Hontoni Arigato! **_

_**Eso es todo por ahora cambio y fuera.**_

_**Besos n.n y dejad reviews**_


	5. Primer día en el colegio

La rubia tomo asiento y bostezo, se sentía como si no hubiese dormido nada anoche, y si bien había conseguido unas horas de sueño, el resto de ellas se habían visto empañadas por aquel sueño…

_Ella se encontraba en alguna clase de playa, levanto la vista para encontrarse con un cielo lleno de estrellas, pero en lugar de la luna había una espera roja ahí._

_-Esta muy brillante…-escucho al alguien decir, ella volteo para encontrar a la fuente de aquella voz, pero solo podía distinguir la silueta y el pelo blanco largo - Marte está muy brillante, ¿Sabes lo que significa?- de repente aquella figura se volvió hacia ella, y a pesar de no poder ver el rostro, ella podía admirar los ojos azules palidos._

_Ella parpadeo sorprendida por la pregunta, y frunció el ceño un poco antes responder –Marte es la guerra…-_

_-Así es- aquel ser contesto con una mirada triste- deben prepararse… _El_ no puede ganar- el miro hacia el cielo- Si pierden… Si perdemos, entonces todo se acabo – su mirada se volvió hacia ella y parecía tener un deje de urgencia mientras dijo- Si quieren vencer, tienen que estar juntos… Tienen que ser __**Todos los mares**__…._

_**Todos los mares**__…._

_**Todos los mares**__…._

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

-Luchia cálmate- Hanon llamo preocupada, al ver las manos de Luchia temblar ligeramente.

Ella parpadeo y levanto la vista –No vas a ganar nada con ponerte así- la peli azul la reprendió suavemente –No te preocupes, después comenzaremos a buscar tu perla…-

Aquello llamo la atención de Luchia, quien se empezó a preguntar si Kaito aun tenia su perla y como debería recuperarla…

-Luchia…¡Luchia! –Hanon llamo una vez más, y se cruzo de brazos cuando la rubia parpadeo hacia ella sorprendida –hay que ver que eres distraída, he estado llamándote un rato-

Luchia se paso la mano por la nuca y le sonrio avergonzada a su amiga- Lo siento…-

Hanon suspiro- De todas formas, en la noche podemos practicar un poco… deberías ser capaz de mejorar tu control aun mas… es sorprendente que puedas hacer ese nivel de magia sin tu perla- murmuro en voz baja.

-Eso es porque he tenido mucha practica, Nikora seguía insistiendo en que era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de perder mi perla-

Antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada mas la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, lleva una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos negros, estaba mas o menos en sus cuarenta y había algunas arrugas ligeras en su rostro.

-Perdonen la espera, señoritas –el hombre les sonrio, antes de tomar asiento en frente de ellas, en sus manos había un par de sobres amarillos- Soy el director, Nagato Sato, es un placer para mi darles la bienvenida a esta institución y entregarles sus resultados- el les extendió los sobres, y ambas chicas revisaron los resultados.

La puerta se abrió una vez mas y un hombre de cabello castaño entro, el les miro un momento antes de sonreír, y a pesar de que ninguno se dio cuenta Hanon se sonrojo al verle.

-Justo a tiempo Mitsuki-sensei – el director les sonrio- este es el profesor de música Tarou Mitsuki, también es el profesor guía de la clase A, su clase a partir de ahora –el hombre termino.

-Es un placer tenerlas en mi clase a partir de ahora – el dio un vistazo al reloj antes de continuar- La clase está a punto de comenzar – El profesor concluyo abriendo la puerta.

Luchia se puso de pie y estaba a punto de empezar a caminar cuando se dio cuenta de que Hanon seguía sentada mirando fijamente al profesor –Vamos, Hanon- La rubia llamo, logrando que la peli azul despertara de su ensueño.

Hanon parpadeo un poco antes de sonrojarse, y asentir hacia la rubia sus ojos mirando al profesor Mitsuki cada poco tiempo.

El hombre les sonrio alentadoramente una vez más antes de entra a aula.

Dentro el hombre suspiro al mirar a sus alumnos charlar animadamente, tirar aviones de papel, y en el caso de un pelirrojo, dormir, sin prestarle ninguna atención al entrar.

Todos menos un chico de pelo negro largo, el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos esmeralda se dirigieron a él tan pronto como entro, le dio una mirada al chico que charlaba con él desde su asiento adelante, el peli- naranja volteo suspirando rendido, antes de sonreír tranquilamente al hombre mayor.

El pelinegro se puso de pie sujetando un libro grande que dejo caer en su asiento, ocasionando que el pelirrojo que dormía a su lado despertara y cayera al suelo sorprendido.

Esto por supuesto llamo la atención de todos los demás, el les sonrio a todos los demás y mirando al chico en el suelo señalo al frente, donde el profesor sonreía en agradecimiento, dijo- Mitsuki-sensei está aquí-

El de pelo castaño anaranjado levanto la mano a modo de saludo- Yo, Mitsuki-sensei-

-Buenos días Kaito-kun- el sonrio de vuelta- Y muchas gracias por la ayuda Jeison-kun, Michiru-kun ¿No estás lastimado, cierto? Por favor siéntate-el dijo risueñamente, una vez que el pelinegro, Jeison, volvió a sentarse, y el pelirrojo, Michiru, tomo su lugar mirando mal a su compañero, quien por cierto tenía una sonrisa espectacular en su rostro, el continuo- Buenos días, clase- recibió un coro de buenos días en respuesta.

-Bueno hoy tengo el placer de anunciarles que tenemos dos nuevas alumnas – el miro hacia la puerta, haciendo señas a las dos para entrar- Preséntense chicas-

-Soy Luchia Nanami, Un placer- Ella sonrio, mirando a la clase en general, y escucho a Hanon presentarse a sí misma, eventualmente su mirada cayó sobre Kaito, quien le sonreía y procedió a guiñarle un ojo, Para gran disgusto del resto de las chicas, quienes empezaron a mirar mal a la rubia, no es que ella se dio cuenta.

-Jeison-kun levanta la mano- El continuo, y el pelinegro levanto la mano aun sonriendo- Ese es el delegado de la clase Ryusaki Jeison, si tienen alguna duda o no saben donde esta alguna sala, no duden en preguntarle- el termino, y Jeison asintió de acuerdo.

-Ahora… Luchia-san, siéntate al lado de Kaito-kun… levanta la mano por favor- Luchia sonrio felizmente mientras tomaba asiento- Y Hanon-san toma asiento a lado de Nami-san, levanta la mano por favor-

-Hai Sensei~ –Hanon dijo felizmente, caminando hacia una castaña y sonriendo soñadoramente, además de suspirar, mientras miraba al profesor.

Jeison parpadeo sorprendido cuando noto que Kaito sonreía y hablaba animadamente con la rubia a su lado, para el era claro que su amigo era un coqueto al completo, sin embargo algo en la forma en que hablaba con la chica… no parecía como su coqueteo normal, era mas bien parecido a la forma en que hablaba con ellos.

-Kaito-kun, Luchia-san ¿Tienen algo que compartir con la clase?- Mitsuki-sensei pregunto, cuando se hizo obvio que ninguno de los dos tenia la mas mínima intención de detener la charla.

Luchia lo miro un poco sorprendida, antes de apartar la mirada sonrojándose avergonzada, Kaito parpadeo como si hubiera olvidado la presencia del profesor o el hecho de que ellos dos estaban en una sala de clase, a continuación sonrio y quiñando un ojos dijo- Estábamos hablando acerca de lo _increíble_ que soy- él se rio felizmente, logrando que Luchia se sonrojara aun mas, si es que era posible

Mitsuki-sensei negó con la cabeza, aunque había una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro –Bueno, pueden seguir con eso _después _ de mi clase-

-Ten por seguro que lo haremos- El castaño le sonrio.

Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Mitsuki-sensei tan bien como Kaito lo hacía (después de todo el era el hijo de unos amigos de sus padres, y el hombre mayor había decidido visitar constantemente a Kaito aun después de la muerte de los padres de este) hubiera sabido que el estaba pensado algo en la línea de _"No se para que me moleste"_

Jeison miro a los dos frente a el, luego miro de reojo al pelirrojo a su lado quien miraba como si se fuera a dormir en cualquier momento, y suspiro.

Luchia suspiro contenta poniéndose de pie, por fin el descanso.

Las clases tenían un nivel que todavía podía manejar, pero eso no evitaba que le disgustara profundamente tener que estudiar,

Ella miro a su amiga negando con la cabeza, ella parecía haber estado perfectamente contenta con mirar a Mitsuki-sensei, pero tan pronto como habían cambiado de profesor apenas y pagaba la mitad de la atención.

La rubia miro hacia arriba un poco para encontrarse con los ojos de Kaito… a escasos centímetros de su rostro, ella parpadeo un poco sorprendida, antes de levantarse de un salto -¡Kaito!-

El aludido sonrio divertido.

-Kaito…-Alguien suspiro cansadamente desde atrás.

EL solto un ligero bufido divertido –No pude evitarlo…- el le giño un ojo a Luchia- Como disculpa te invito algo en la cafetería-

Luchia negó con la cabeza un poco, ante la actitud descarada del chico frente a ella – Lo que me sorprende es que tu este en esta clase…- ella no pudo evitar soltar, luego se tapo la boca y miro al chico ligeramente apenada.

-No te preocupes… Yo todavía no alcanzo a entender cómo se metió en esta clase- El pelinegro negó con la cabeza mirando al castaño.

La sonrisa de Kaito solo creció ante esto.

* * *

Los pasos de Luchia fueron lentos, su cabeza todavía nublada de pensamientos, tratando de pensar cómo obtener su perla de vuelta… no es como si podía simplemente aparecer y pedírsela… ¿o si?

Dejando escapar una pequeña risita, Luchia se dio cuenta de que si hacia eso probablemente obtendría su perla… y de alguna forma también sabía que Kaito terminaría metido en todo esto.

Hanon por otra parte se había detenido y miraba a Luchia con el ceño fruncido.

-Luchia- ella llamo en un tono inusualmente serio, cuando la princesa de la perla rosa levanto la vista, continuo- En el colgante de Doumoto-san… ¿Esa era tu perla?- Luchia miro hacia el suelo, sin responder- Luchia ¿cómo es que la tiene? Acaso el te la robo….-

-¡No!- Luchia interrumpió, y ante la mirada de Hanon continuo- Tu sabes que yo perdí mi perla cuando era una niña ¿No?- Hanon asintió, el ceño fruncido todavía en su lugar- Bueno… no fue tanto como _perder_, mas bien algo mas en la línea de… _Yoledimiperlaakaito- _ella soltó en un apuro y en voz baja, casi esperando que la otra no la oyera, era la primera vez que le contaba aquello a alguien, para todos los demás siempre había sido _"La perdí en la superficie"_ y ya-

-¡¿Qué?!- Hanon soltó sorprendida- Luchia la perla es una de las cosas mas importante para una sirena, aun más valiosa para una princesa sirena, ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que podían haberte pasado? ¿La cosas que podrían haberle pasado a tu reino?- La peliazul arremetió entre furiosa y preocupada- Tu perla se pudo haber contaminado de energía negativa, Kaito doumoto o cualquier otro humano podrían haber… ¡Si se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que tenían en su poder…!-

- ¡Se estaba muriendo! -Luchia espeto, el solo recuerdo traer lagrimas a sus ojos- El era mi amigo… y el se iba a morir, ¡Eso fue lo único que pude hacer! – ella le dio una mirada furiosa, que parecía muy poco intimidante en ella y aun menos a causa de las lagrimas en sus ojos- ¿Y sabes que? ¡Lo volvería a hacer! Una y mil veces más porque yo…- a este punto sus palabras se desvanecieron, y Ella miro al suelo un vez mas, sorprendida de lo que se acaba de dar cuenta-

Hanon, parecía mas preocupada que furiosa a este punto -¿Por qué tu que, Luchia?- ella pregunto firmemente-

Luchia parecía un poco asustada, pero miro directo a los ojos de Hanon y respondió- _Porque yo lo amo-_

* * *

_Bitácora de la búsqueda de las princesas sirenas._

_A dos semanas de la desaparición de Aqua Regina-sama, la búsqueda de las princesas sirenas se ha iniciado Yo, Haruka, he empezado a visitar los 7 reinos en búsqueda de las guardianas de los siete mares, quienes recibirán el titulo de princesas sirenas._

_El primer reino en ser visitado es el del océano indico, muy poco tiempo después de haber comenzado la búsqueda, la perla naranja que guardaba cuidadosamente a empezado a brillar._

_He visto con asombro como la perla ha empezó a flotar, antes de dirigirse a una pequeña sirena, cuya aleta empezó a resplandecer de tono exacto de la perla, su concha se ha abierto y su propia perla se funciono con la perla naranja._

_Su concha se ha vuelto de color naranja también, y aun cuando la perla se ha introducido en ella y dejado de brillar, su aleta no ha recuperado su color natural._

_He encontrado a la primera de las princesas sirenas, una pequeña de nos mas de seis años de nombre Sara._

_No puedo dejar de estar preocupada de que una niña tan pequeña sea responsable de este reino, pero es más que claro que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, la perla esta tan fuertemente ligada a ella como si siempre hubiera sido su propia, y en cierto sentido lo es._

_Tan solo unos días más tarde y cuando ya me marchaba, he podido observar que la pequeña niña utilizar la propia magia del mar para reparar el daño en su reino, es una gran sorpresa parece ser que las perlas se encuentran también ligada a la magia del mar, tanto como la misma Regina-sama lo estaba, de otra forma no hay manera que alguien tan joven y con tan poca experiencia pueda utilizar es magia._

_He dado mis adioses, y fijado mi rumbo, ahora con seis perlas me marcho hacia el glacial antártico._

* * *

_**Bueno, bueno llego la perdida :D**_

_**De todas formas espero que les haya gustado, disculpen el retraso, pero parece ser que estoy un poco estresada, a mi mama la operaron y la mandaron a hacer reposo, por lo que tengo mas que hacer en mi casa y menos tiempo libre, y por supuesto el estrés emocional y la preocupación.**_

_**Por lo que he sido incapaz de escribir adecuadamente, o tener un ataque de inspiración en un mes, de hecho solo logre escribir esto después de dos horas frente al pc, con los auriculares puesto escuchando canciones de mermaid melody y prácticamente desconectada del mundo, pero lo hice.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi pequeño extra **_**"**_Bitácora de la búsqueda de las princesas sirenas" __** me pareció buena idea agregarlo, y tengo pensado utilizarlo sobre todo para explicar la importancia de las perlas (Mucho mas importantes y poderosas que en la serie!) **_

_**Revelaciones de parte de Luchia, puede parecer que es un poco rápido para decir "amor", pero Luchia ya conocía a Kaito por mas tiempo que en la serie, y dio algo sumamente valioso por el, así que no seria extraño decir que lo ama.**_

_**He aquí a mis primeros OC los amigos de Kaito; Jeison y Michiru.**_

_**Muchias gracias a **__Luchia __**y **__Raquel97 __**por sus comentarios, y espero que disfruten el capitulo, voy a tratar de hacerlos mas largos, ne?**_

_**Eso fue todo por ahora, Prox cap la semana que viene sin falta!**_

_**Dejad review o chocolate, el chocolate es bueno, Muy bueno.**_

_**Bye bye, besos de sele-chan **_


	6. El anillo del rey de los mares

-¿Así que interesado en la chica nueva?- El pelirrojo pregunto con una sonrisa, sus ojos grises brillando alegremente, había una malteada en su mano y bebía ávidamente –

Los tres de ellos estaban sentados en la cafetería en la playa.

El pelinegro, quien era un poco más alto que los otros dos, miro Kaito curioso, La mayoría de veces la respuesta esa pregunta era; "_No particularmente, solo me divertía un poco"_ Junto con una sonrisa marca, pero el sospechaba que la respuesta seria diferente.

-Un poco, supongo…- el respondió desinteresadamente, ambos chicos se volvieron a mirar al chico en medio de ellos con sorpresa-

Michiru miro al pelinegro a su lado, antes de volver a mirar a Kaito con incertidumbre – Quieres decir que ¿_en realidad _te gusta?-

Kaito levanto la vista y con una sonrisa juguetona respondió –Como una amiga- El respondió, observando divertido como el otro se desinflaba notablemente

-Que aburrido…- el murmuro mirando a su amigo castaño con mala cara.

-Ya pareces chica tan interesado en si me gusta o no me gusta alguien-el agrego su sonrisa aun en su rostro.

-Eso es porque nunca te he conocido una novia-el pelirrojo suspiro-

Kaito parpadeo hacia el -¿En serio? Yo pensé que había salido con… casi todas las chicas en mi rango de edad en el campus- el dijo con una mirada de estas-hablando-en-serio hacia el pelirrojo.

-No, diría que coqueteaste con todas ellas y _pudiste _haber tenido una cita con mas o menos la mitad, pero salir en el sentido estricto de la palabra, no, Tu _ nunca _has tenido una novia- El pelinegro intervino.

Kaito frunció el ceño ligeramente – No estoy realmente interesado en tener novia- casi por inercia su mano se dirigió al collar que colgaba de su cuello.

Ambos notaron el movimiento, pero ninguno hizo ademan de preguntar sobre ello-

-Me voy a nadar un rato- él se puso de pie, y se fue sin siquiera mirar a sus dos amigos-

-Asegúrate de no quedarte dormido, mientras estas en ello- escucho a Jeison suspirar detrás de el.

-Sabes si yo no lo conociera mejor pensaría que Kaito es un tritón o algo así…- fue lo último que escucho a Michiru decir, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras apretaba el collar que contenía la perla de una sirena, _su_ sirena.

* * *

-_¡¿Lo amas?!-_ Hanon pregunto con incredulidad, su voz bajando a un tono bajo, al darse cuenta de que algunas personas empezaban a mirarlas –Luchia, escúchame- ella espeto sujetando el brazo de su amiga- Tu _no _puedes _amarlo_- ella escupió la palabra, como si el simple hecho de pronunciarla le molestara-

-_¿Por qué?_- Luchia la interrumpió- ¿Quién dice que no puedo? Como cuestión de hechos: ¡Ya lo hago!- le dijo en un tono furioso, pero cuidadosamente baja- y no hay nada que tu, _ni nadie_, pueda hacer para cambiarlo- concluyo soltándose del agarre de la peliazul antes de salir corriendo.

-Porque… -Hanon murmuro mirando tristemente la espalda de Luchia al correr- Porque las sirenas y los humanos_ nunca_ podrán estar juntos- ella se marcho confiando en el juicio de Luchia, confiando en que se amiga no haría nada estúpido, si no por ella, entonces por su reino.

Luchia corrió.

Tan rápido como pudo, las lágrimas inundando los ojos, le dolía… le dolía que Hanon no entendiera, que aquel sentimiento no era algo que ella podía controlar.

Pero sobre todo dolía que ella supiera _perfectamente_ que nunca, _nunca, _ podrían estar juntos.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta llego a la playa, a una parte apartada de la misma.

Dejo caer sus ropas antes de esconderlas cuidadosamente. Quedando solo en el bañador que siempre llevaba debajo, ella empezó a correr por el agua salada, para cuando había llegado a una zona peligrosamente profunda para un ser humano, sus piernas se habían desvanecido.

Ahora solo había la aleta rosa que le pertenecía, a_ ella._

Sintió la rabia llenarla un momento -¡Estúpida magia, estúpida ley, estúpido todo!- pero tan pronto como la rabia había llegado se fue, siendo remplaza por la tristeza- simplemente… no es justo- ella murmuro.

-Pero mira que suerte la mía- escucho a una voz murmurar, y Luchia se puso alerta, delante había una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azul hielo –me he encontrado con una pequeña sirena… y no cualquiera- en el rostro de la mujer se dibujo una sonrisa fría- el color de esa aleta… sin lugar a dudas la dueña de la perla rosa, la princesa sirena del pacifico sur-

Luchia hizo una mueca mirando a la mujer, luego empezó a nadar rápidamente… antes de chocar con, lo que parecía ser, una pared de hielo.

-_Yo_ no dejo escapar a mis presas con facilidad- la mujer se jacto, mirando burlona- aunque no pensé que fueras a huir tan pronto- añadió.

Luchia se volteo mirando a los ojos hielo de frente, sus ojos brillaron en un tono mas oscuro que el normal, y luego dos remolinos aparecieron en las muñecas y los tobillos de la otra.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces mocosa?!- grito, luchando contra los remolinos, solo para darse cuenta de que no podía moverse, Luchia le sonrio burlonamente antes de emprender su huida, hacia el fondo de los mares.

Tan solo unos minutos después, una pared de hielo se interpuso en su camino, tan pronto como volteo, dos manos agarraron su cuello, apretándola contra el cristal -¡Mocosa insolente! Atreverse a intentar algo tan absurdo contra la gran María -la mujer, María, le espeto, luego sus manos se dirigieron hacia el collar en el cuello de Luchia, y soltando una de sus manos lo abrió.

-Vaya, vaya una princesa sin su perla –ella musito- que terrible… aunque aun sin tu perla serás un regalo espectacular para mi señor-

Luchia trato de luchar contra ella, sus manos tratando de alejarla –No…-ella susurro desesperadamente "_no puede terminar así… ¡No quiero que termine así!_

Kaito miro sorprendido cuando la perla dentro de su collar empezó a brillar fuertemente, el miro a su alrededor confirmando que el era el único presente en metros y metros, saco la perla cuidadosamente del contenedor y su sorpresa aumento cuando la perla se sumergió de un tiro en el mar, murmuro una pequeña maldición, antes de sumergirse el mismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más cuando se encontró una pared de hielo, una por la cual la perla atravesó sin problemas, dejando solo un pequeño agujero, sin embargo cuando el trato de desvanecerla con su magia, no funciono.

Frustrado golpeo la pared con sus manos.

Luchia seguía luchando desesperadamente, cuando un brillo rosa llamo su atención, y la de María también.

Soltándola distraídamente María se dirigió a la perla, que se había quedado en un solo punto; brillando intensamente.

-Que suerte la mía…- ella repitió, acercándose.

Pero antes de que María pudiera tocar su perla, o ella misma entender por qué lo hacía grito- ¡Voz rosa perla!- su perla brillo intensamente, y cuando dejo de brillar estaba incrustada en una especie de micrófono, y se dirigió hacia ella.

Después de un leve momento de vacilación tomo el micrófono, distraídamente se dio cuenta de que tenia piernas de nuevo y que su apariencia seguía siendo la misma que tenia como sirena, y que llevaba un vestido rosa, sin embargo decidiendo no prestar atención a esto ella sonrio con confianza renovada –Te dejare escuchar mi concierto- anuncio alegremente-

Decir que Kaito estaba sorprendido cuando oyo música, sería un eufemismo.

Pero su sorpresa se desvaneció en felicidad cuando escucho una hermosa voz cantar.

_-Impulsa por el viento del atardecer, iba yo hacia el cabo del arcoíris _

_Oí una melodía antes del amanecer, y esa es la canción que nunca podre olvidar-_

Pero donde Kaito podía sentir felicidad ante la canción, María estaba en el dolor total.

A medida que las palabras salían de su boca la sonrisa de Luchia se volvió nostálgica.

-_Las aves ya veo volar, hacia oriente se alejaran._

Recuerdos de su niñez, de aquellos días que había pasado explorando la superficie, observando ligeramente asombrada a las aves volar.

_Ven yo de un atajo se, para ir a la isla del tesoro._

Los recuerdos de aquella cueva donde había guardado los "tesoros" que había encontrado junto con Kaito, caracolas de muchos colores y formas.

Entre aquellos recuerdos se interpusieron imágenes y sensaciones que Luchia estaba segura nunca había vivido.

Y en su cabeza una voz resonó junto con la suya

_**En el paraíso de los siete mares, tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor**_

**Un suspiro triste… Lagrimas sin derramar, mientras las nubes de la tormenta se desvanecen.**

**Un deseo… otra oportunidad, **_**Vida.**_

_Nueva vida renacerá y así podrá trasmitir el amor._

-¡Me la pagaras!-María gruño antes de desaparecer, sus paredes de hielo junto con ella

**_De los siete mares la melodía, aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir._**

_**Una sonrisa, y un último susurro "Buena suerte..."**_

_Desde que yo la pude oír, Nunca jamás la voy a olvidar…-_

Luchia sonrio aunque podía sentir las lagrimas en su rostro, y abrazando a su micrófono, murmuro –Gracias, Kaito- aunque sus palabras, al igual que su canto fue escuchado por dicho chico.

El se quedo viendo como nadaba lejos de el, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa –Nos volveremos a ver-

Dio un último vistazo hacia ella, y ya no se veía en la lejanía por lo que el mismo desapareció hacia la superficie.

* * *

"_La luna está muy brillante…" _pensó distraídamente mirando al cielo oscuro, la falta de estrellas en el mismo solo sirvió para resaltar este hecho "_la luna llena de Diana-sama"_ agrego sub conscientemente.

Kaito se detuvo parpadeando -¿De dónde salió eso?- él se pregunto en voz alta, pero negó con la cabeza, dejando el asunto de lado siguió caminando, el tarareo quedamente, una melodía que había escuchado una vez hace mucho tiempo, una melodía que había vuelto a oír recientemente.

Tanteo sus bolsillos en busca de la llave de su casa, y entro despreocupadamente.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar, jovencito?-

Kaito se detuvo, antes de mirar en dirección a su sofá, en el había sentado una figura fantasmal de un hombre.

Si estuviera de pie, hubiera sido más alto que Kaito por bastante, sus ojos zafiro lo miraron con desaprobación, una ceja de color plata alzada esperando respuesta.

El tono de su cabello no parecía ser un signo de vejez, pues por su rostro uno podría decir que no tendría más de unos treinta años, pero la sabiduría en sus ojos parecían desmentir aquello.

Estaba sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, logrando una apariencia intimidante, sus ropas( una chaqueta larga de color azul oscuro con adornos de apariencia elegante en color dorado, que apenas dejaba entre ver una camisa negra por debajo, junto con un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color) solamente apoyaban esto.

-¿Y bien, Kaito?-

-Me quede dormido mientras nadaba- el dijo en un tono inocente "_lo cual, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado antes, no había sido una decisión precisamente inteligente_" agrego para sus adentros.

El hombre lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules, juzgando lo dicho, antes de suspirar –Debes dejar de hacer eso, es peligroso por si solo… y ni que decir con el hecho de te estén dando caza-

-¿Dándome caza? – el repitió con el ceño fruncido- ¿Quién me está dando caza? Y ¿Por qué?

-Un idiota que se cree el rey de los mares – aquel hombre contesto con un toque desdén, a continuación su mirada se dirigió al anillo en el dedo anular de Kaito – y en cuanto porque… ¿Por dónde quieres que comience?

Kaito suspiro quedamente antes de tomar asiento.

-Eres de la estirpe de Phantalassa… de lo poco que queda de ella, y lo que es mas tú tienes la sangre de la realeza corriendo por tus venas y…

-Ahórrate el resto, me lo puedo imaginar yo solo- El castaño lo interrumpió.

….Por si fuera poco tienes el anillo que te señala como el rey del mar –aquel hombre continúo sin molestarse- Estas _solo_, un blanco fácil y uno que vale muchos puntos-

-No soy un blanco _fácil_- Kaito murmuro- Se cómo defenderme y ya evite que…-

-Ella no te buscaba a _ti_- le interrumpió con una mirada acerada- puede ser un idiota,_ pero _ es un idiota con poder, si fuera tan simple que hasta un niño como tú le puede vencer yo no estaría muerto- el detuvo su diatriba suspirando, le dio una mirada de incertidumbre, añadió –entendería si quisieras devolvérmelo…-

-Ni hablar –Kaito espeto, suspirando añadió con menos fuerza – si en verdad va a suceder algo tan terrible, entonces prefiero poder hacer _algo_-

-Dios sabe que vas a acabar metido hasta el fondo en esto, Kaito – su cuerpo pareció parpadear y el agrego con prisas- Tienes que encontrarlos Kaito, no puedes hacerlo solo, debes buscar a los…- la imagen del hombre desapareció antes de poder terminar.

Kaito levanto su mano y miro el anillo, que volvió a su forma natural entra los símbolos en él se podía distinguir vagamente las palabras "_Rex marium"_

-El rey de los mares, eh- una mueca de irritación apareció en el rostro de Kaito – primero decidiría convertirme en rey yo, que dejar a algún idiota pasearse por ahí con el titulo-

Con una mirada de determinación dijo –No sé a quién diablos debo buscar, pero aun así los encontrare.

* * *

Luchia suspiro nuevamente mirando al techo de su habitación, había logrado entrar evitando a Hanon, pues no tenia deseos de hablar con su amiga en aquel momento.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que suspiraba, en su mente todavía estaba la sensación de nostalgia, tristeza y felicidad entre mezclada que había perdurado desde que se había _transformado_.

Ella todavía se sentía confusa sobre todo el asunto y no podía cerrar los ojos sin que aquellas imágenes se empezaran a reproducir en su mente, no sabia porque pero su mente les daba mucha importancia.

Las nubes negras tormentosa desapareciendo, el mar entrando en calma… Luz brillando intensamente, luego desvaneciendo poco a poco y… Vida.

Bueno, lo ultimo no era exactamente una imagen… era como si ella supiera instintivamente que el resultado de aquella luz había sido vida, no exactamente _creando_ vida…. _¿Salvándola? ¿Protegiéndola…?_ _¿Qué es…?_

Ella llevo sus manos al collar donde estaba su perla y… suspiro nuevamente. Aquella iba a ser una _larga_ noche.

* * *

-Supongo que este será nuestro nuevo hogar- Un chico alto murmuro con voz tranquila.

-¡Esta bastante cerca del mar!- el otro intervino animado- además es bastante espaciosa… por no hablar del hecho de que la tendremos para nosotros solos un buen par de semanas-

-No se lo que estaban pensando cuando accedieron a eso- el primero murmuro, aunque sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría tras sus gafas- Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, tenemos que ir a presenta la prueba de entrada y…-

-Tenemos que estar preparados- el otro termino con un tono aburrido- no seas aguafiestas Hiro, podemos pasar esa prueba con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo puedo pasarla, tu… bueno…- Hiro contesto sin que su voz sonara presumida en absoluto y con un toque inseguridad en las últimas palabras.

-¡Gracias por tener tanta fe en mi!- fue la respuesta alegre que obtuvo –Te apuesto que voy a tener mejor puntuación que la tuya…

-¡Buena suerte!- el oji verde se rio- quédate despierto lo que quieras, a lo mejor te duermes durante la prueba y…

-Sí, si ya entendí el punto- El chico inflo sus cachetes dándole una apariencia aun más infantil que la añadida por su estatura, sus ojos grises miraron al peli verde un momento- Buenas noches Masahiro-

-Buenas noches Nagisa

* * *

_Bitácora de la búsqueda de las princesas sirenas_

_Desde que he llegado al reino del océano antártico hace un par de días, las perlas añil y purpura, han estado brillando tenuemente para mi estupor._

_Se supone que hay una perla para cada reino._

_Hoy han empezado a brillar con más fuerza y he dado con dos chicas gemelas de escasos cuatro años, extrañamente cada una tiene la aleta de diferentes colores, delatando con una de ellas es nativa del océano ártico con su cola de color azul liviano, nuevamente las perlas se han funcionado con sus propias, y sus aletas se han vuelto de un color más vibrante y rico._

_Los nombres de las gemelas son Karen y Noel, Karen que vive aquí en el océano antártico, y Noel que vive en el ártico._

_Poco después he podido cerciorarme de que las gemelas ahora poseen un gran poder de empatía, pueden sentir lo que sienten los demás y su poder mágico parece haberse amplificado aunque no tanto como el de la princesa de la perla naranja._

_Parece ser que ambos poderes se amplifican cuando están juntas._

_El día de mañana me marchare, ahora con solo cuatro perlas, en un viaje hacia el atlántico norte._

_**Ummm… ¿Hola?**_

_**Lamento haber tardado en subir, aunque esta vez no tengo excusa válida, simplemente me envicie con una saga literaria y no podía pensar en otro cosa, por lo que no podía escribir bien u.u**_

_**He tratado de hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, aunque apenas y lo conseguí, hare lo posible para no retrasarme esta vez.**_

_**Esta vez tenemos a mi nuevo OC que tambien esta relacionado con Kaito y parece saber bastante mas que... bueno, Todos. Yay tengo una especie de fantasma OC, xD.**_

_**Tambien la entrada de Masahiro y Nagisa en la historia.**_

_**Luchia con su perla devuelta, y un añadido del cual puede no estar muy agradecida.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, si alguien tiene alguna duda, aquí me tienen, ne?**_

_**Mis agradecimientos a **__Luchia __**y a **__andreaa __**por comentar.**_

_**Y si a alguien le interesa con que me envicie; La saga de fantasía épica "La rueda del tiempo" de Robert Jordan, si alguien tiene ganas de una historia de fantasía de calidad hay la tienen con más de un toque de seriedad, angustia, humor, romance y aventura, En verdad me ha gustado mucho y la recomiendo, aunque son un monto de libros xD valio la pena pasarme prácticamente un mes leyéndola, el ultimo libro salió este año y tuvo un buen final, Grande final, una historia muy satisfactoria. **_

_**Dejando eso de lado, me despido.**_

_**Dejad reviews, ne?**_


End file.
